GTA IV
Grand Theft Auto IV, también conocido como GTA IV, es la décima entrega de la Saga Grand Theft Auto lanzado para PS3,Xbox 360 y PC. Su juego predecesor es Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, lanzado para PSP y PS2. Es el primer juego de laSaga Grand Theft Auto que ha salido para "la nueva generación de consolas", con gráficos mejorados, un mundo Sandbox más grande y realista, motor físico completamente nuevo y el primer juego de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, donde el sol avanza de verdad minuto a minuto, moviendo las sombras de los coches y los edificios. A tan sólo una semana de su salida, batió dos récords mundiales, como vídeojuego más vendido, y por vender en el día de su lanzamiento más de un millón de copias. La historia transcurre en una actualización de la antigua Liberty City, donde Niko Bellic, un ex-soldado de los Balcanes, llega a América en busca del "sueño americano", en parte atraído por las mentiras de su primo Roman, pues le dijo que vivía en una mansión con varios coches deportivos y muchas chicas hermosas. Además, durante todo el juego, Niko buscará vengarse de la gente que lo traicionó en la guerra, mientras se complica su existencia por su primo y otros personajes que conocerá en la ciudad. Historia de Grand Theft Auto IV Editar sección Grand Theft Auto IV ha sido un juego polémico incluso antes de que saliera. El 29 de Marzo de 2007, se dio a conocer el primer tráiler del juego, y con él toda la expectación que sigue recibiendo. En esa época, el juego saldría a la venta en el mes de octubre de 2007, pero tras varios retrasos, se aplazó a abril del año siguiente. La gente comenzó a discutir que ciudad era la que representaba GTA IV y muchos negaban que fuera Liberty City, pues no tenía nada que ver con la ciudad de Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Tras descartar que sería la verdadera Nueva York, los creadores del juego dijeron que se jugaría en la Liberty Cityque quisieron crear en Grand Theft Auto III, pero que en aquella época no pudieron porque la tecnología no era como la de hoy . Salió a la venta el día 29 de Abril de 2008 para PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360. El día de su lanzamiento contó con una Edición especial. Y los días 2 y 3 de Diciembre del mismo año, salió a la venta en PC en Norteamérica y Europa, respectivamente. Representa la última generación de juegos de la saga. En esta nueva generación han optado por abandonar el motor físico (physics engine) renderware de la actual generación, por el nuevo motor gráfico presente en Table Tennis "RAGE" ''-Rockstar Advanced Graphics Engine-'' en conjunción con el motor físico Euphoria. El juego está ambientado en el año 2008. Descripción Editar sección ¿Qué significa hoy el Sueño Americano? Para Niko Bellic, recién llegado en barco desde Europa, es la esperanza de poder escapar de su pasado. Para su primo, Roman, es la visión de que juntos pueden hacer fortuna en Liberty City, la puerta a la tierra de las oportunidades. A medida que van acumulando deudas y son arrastrados a un submundo criminal por una serie de corruptos, ladrones y sociópatas, descubren que la realidad es muy diferente a ese sueño, en una ciudad donde se venera el dinero y el estatus social, y es el paraíso para aquellos que lo tienen y una auténtica pesadilla para el resto. Liberty CityEditar sección http://images.wikia.com/es.gta/images/2/20/Liberty_city_IV.jpgMapa de Liberty City y Alderney.http://images.wikia.com/es.gta/images/a/a7/HUD-GTA_IV.jpgEl nuevo sistema de cobertura de Grand Theft Auto IV. El juego se desarrolla en Liberty City, una ciudad ficticia basada en Nueva York,la cual se compone de cinco distritos: *'Broker': La parte de la ciudad con negocios rusos, donde dominan las drogas y el vandalismo. Basado en''Brooklyn, Nueva York''. *'Dukes': Donde se sitúa el aeropuerto de Liberty City. Aquí es donde esta el Monoglobo, el monumento más famoso de Dukes. Un distrito con gran diversidad étnica. Basado en Queens, Nueva York. *'Algonquin': Lleno de rascacielos, es el centro de la ciudad. Sobre todo llama la atención su Estatua de la Felicidad. Basado en Manhattan, Nueva York. *'Bohan': Donde se cree que se inventó el hip-hop. Esta lleno de pandilleros. Basado en Bronx, Nueva York. *'Alderney': Un estado apartado de Liberty City. Contiene una pequeña ciudad dentro de una gran ciudad, Alderney City. Aquí se sitúa el Centro Penitenciario Alderney. Basado en Nueva Jersey. JugabilidadEditar sección http://images.wikia.com/es.gta/images/e/e9/GTA_IV_4_preview.jpgVista de una de las calles (nótese el gran realismo del juego).http://images.wikia.com/es.gta/images/f/f1/Vista_de_GTA_IV.pngNotese el mejoramiento de las explosiones Motor fisico y controlesEditar sección *Nuevo physics engine (modelo de física) para las interacciones. *Nuevo motor gráfico (RAGE). *Nuevo sistema de combate. HistoriaEditar sección *El modo decisión, en el que el jugador debe elegir -en ciertos casos- si un personaje muere o no, con sus respectivas consecuencias, como si en un futuro nos agradeciera o si buscara venganza. *Personajes aleatorios: Se trata de misiones cuyos jefes son personajes a quienes salvamos o conocimos en alguna misión, aunque, hay algunos que simplemente aparecen de la nada. Solo se marcan en el radar cuando se pasa cerca de ellos, a determinada hora. Completar estas misiones supone un 2.5% en el avance del juego. *El sistema de importación y exportación ahora es diferente de los anteriores, aquí serán dos personas las que te encarguen los autos, una es Brucie y la otra esStevie. *Misiones de asesino: son misiones secundarias a las que se accede por medio de un teléfono público enAlderney. Nuestro contacto dejará armas y blindaje escondidos en un lugar cercano para ayudarnos a completar la misión. Son nueve encargos en total, al terminarlos se desbloquea uno de los 50 Logros en Grand Theft Auto IV: "Codicia de Asesino". OcioEditar sección *Poder quedar con un amigo o con tu novia cuando tu quieras por medio del nuevo teléfono celular, no ir al marcador en su casa. *Emisoras muy variadas, con dialogo y música (aunque mas dialogo). *Cuando llegues a una nueva zona de Liberty, tendras que entrar a los restaurantes y los bares para que se marquen en el mapa. *Puedes responder a los mails que te envien las empresas, como LoveMeet.net. Internet Editar sección En este juego se añade el uso de internet. Aunque la internet se usa en algunas misiones se puede accesar a ella en cualquier momento y los contenidos son variados en el desarrollo del juego. Por medio de Internet es posible enterarse de que a Elizabeta Torres la condenaron a 300 años de prisión, también aparecen noticias de "lo ocurrido ayer" que por lo general son noticias sobre las misiones que Niko realiza. En la internet se ven una gran cantidad de parodias. Las noticias se ven en Weasel News, una compañía que parodia a Fox News (Weasel es comadreja y Fox es zorro), también se puede consultar el Liberty Tree, parodia del New York Times, accesar a LoveMeet.com, una página de citas parecida a AdultFriendFinder.com, e incluso al sitio de la policía de Liberty City donde aparece Francis McReary como sheriff de Policía. También tanto en las noticias como en los correos se puede ver información ridícula que muestra de cierta forma una burla a la sociedad actual. Al correo de Niko llegan mensajes de publicidad sobre productos absurdos que van desde alargar el pene hasta excitar a las mujeres. Algunas veces en Liberty Tree se leen noticias donde se minimiza el trabajo de los bomberos y la policía argumentando que "tienen la culpa de lo malo que pasa en la ciudad", o bien noticias donde dicen que los equipos de baseball de la ciudad no rinden porque "no toman los suficientes esteroides", haciendo burla de los casos de dopaje que se han presentado en el baseball profesional de Estados Unidos. NovedadesEditar sección *El uso del Taxi como medio de transporte. *Teléfono móvil manejable y personalizable. *Se puede ver la televisión en tu piso franco. *Se puede entrar en un Internet virtual. *Modo multijugador online. *Se puede jugar a los Bolos y a los dardos. *Los coches pueden dejar de funcionar al recibir muchos golpes. *Los helicópteros pueden quedarse sin aspas o sin cola al chocar. *Te puedes cubrir contra paredes, objetos y vehículos pulsando L1, LB o Q. *La climatología decide la cantidad de vehículos y peatones que se encuentran en las calles. *Se puede usar el autolavado. *Al estrellarte contra un muro o auto a gran velocidad puedes salir volando por el parabrisas de tu auto. *En la conducción de motos, se ha perfeccionado el movimiento del manubrio al girar, pudiendo moverse éste junto con las llantas (a diferencia de anteriores juegos, en los que solo se movía la llanta, y el manubrio quedaba fijo). *Drive-By libre desde el coche. En anteriores juegos, dicha función solo se podía hacer hacia los costados, y en GTA: SA había un truco que posibilitaba este tipo de puntería, aunque solo funcionaba con unas pocas armas. En IV, es posible disparar pistolas (9mm y Desert Eagle), subfusiles (Micro Uzi y SMG), así como también lanzar arrojadizas (Bombas Molotov y Granadas) desde el coche. *Puedes quedar con tus contactos para salir a los lugares que tu elijas. *Poder sacar fotos con el segundo móvil de Niko. *Niko tiene la posibilidad de colocarse un casco al montarse en una moto para que los golpes en la cabeza no sean tan bruscos. *Las calles ahora tienen un nombre específico, que se ve en la parte inferior de la pantalla. *En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Niko puede evitar el golpe y hacer un contraataque o quitarle su arma al enemigo. *Se puede ver en todo momento la acción con las prostitutas así como el poder girar la cámara para tener una mejor visión. *Los vehículos ya no dan la sensación de ser de "papel". *Se puede acercar el zoom y alejarlo con las armas, sobre todo con los fusiles de asalto, que son los que tienen mas zoom, algo que antes no se podía hacer. *Los movimientos de Niko son mas reales, si quieres ir hacia atrás de golpe cuando corres el personaje tendrá que pararse para ir hacia atrás, no como otros personajes de la saga, que tenían plena libertad sin tener que hacer nada (muy poco real) *Aquí cada balazo que te dan te cuesta más vida (más real), aunque por fortuna Niko tiene la habilidad de cubrirse, cosa que dificulta a los enemigos meterte un balazo. *Cuando el protagonista tiene la salud baja se le ve sangre en su ropa, y la única forma de quitarla es cambiandose de ropa o restaurar la salud de cualquier forma. *En algunas misiones el protagonista tendrá que tomar una decisión, la cual tendrá repercusiones. *Para entrar al propiedades no hará falta pasar por una flecha o que se cargue el interior, solo se necesitará ir a una flecha a los pisos que tienen ascensor, pero nada más. Aspectos removidos y eliminadosEditar sección *El gimnasio y la forma física. Ya no se puede engordar o tonificar músculos. *El paracaídas (en TBOGT reaparece). *Ya no se incluyen bosques, desiertos, presas, pueblos, montañas entre otros, ya que solo es una ciudad (a diferencia del gta san andreas que es un estado). *Las bicicletas, motos de policía (en TBOGT reaparecen), quads y vortex han sido eliminados. *El tanque y los aviones pilotables, aquí no existen (en TBOGT, reaparece una tanqueta similar a la del SWAT en GTA: SA). *Las misiones de Bombero, Taxista, Paramédico, se puede trabajar como taxista sólo llamándole a Roman y el le pedirá a Niko que lleve a algunas personas en especial. *Pintar graffitis. *Habilidades de manejo de auto y moto, habilidad de armas, la resistencia, la musculatura, la gordura, o el sex appeal. El argumento es que Niko es un veterano de guerra experto en el manejo de armas y domina un arte marcial. *Tomar fotografías y después guardarlas como en GTA: SA (solo es posible en la versión de PC), se puede sólo tomar fotografías y mandarlas con el móvil. *Desaparición del Ammu-Nation como tienda oficial, han sido sustituidas por tiendas clandestinas. El argumento es que por el miedo al terrorismo se ha limitado la venta de armas en la ciudad. *No hay lanzallamas, granadas a control remoto (pero si hay bombas para coches, que se activan mediante una llamada del celular de Niko), minigun, extintor, motosierra, katana o gafas de visión nocturna. *No se puede modificar los coches, aunque siguen existiendo negocios en donde puedes pintar y reparar los coches; ya no hay lugares en donde puedas cambiar piezas a los autos o elegir el color de la pintura. *Los autos no se guardan en garajes que pertenecen al piso franco, se guardan en lugares de estacionamiento "reservado". *Ya no se puede interactuar con algunos vehículos, como sucedía en GTA: San Andreas, como por ejemplo los camiones de remolque o las grúas que había en los aeropuertos. *En las versiones de consola del juego (PS3 y Xbox 360) no existe una radio mediante la cual, el jugador pueda escuchar las canciones añadidas por el mismo al juego, mientras que en la versión de PC sí es posible (mediante Independence FM). *los autos cuando se voltean no explotan. Muchos expertos en videojuegos opinan que algunas de estas características fueron removidas para darle más realismo y "seriedad" al juego, aunque muchos echan de menos todos estos aspectos. Sin embargo, el nivel de detalle es destacable en esta entrega. Por ejemplo, en anteriores juegos bastaba acercar al personaje y automáticamente este abría la puerta del vehículo sin ningún problema. En GTA IV, Niko debe romper el cristal de la ventana y arriesgarse a que suene la alarma y lo persiga la policía, también vemos que los peatones no son exactamente los mismos una y otra vez, y que se puede apreciar también cuando Niko está con las prostitutas. También hay que decir que los cambios tuvieron un argumento en la trama como la reducción de las armas. Referencias a otros juegos de la Saga Grand Theft AutoEditar sección Referencias a Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 y Grand Theft Auto: London 1961Editar sección En la Web www.leftover-vacations.com en la sección "Travels" hay una propaganda, ofertando un viaje Londres'por ''$189 por persona. en las especificaciones dice textualmente: Esto no es un agujero de mierda brumoso lleno de viejas malhumoradas. ¡Visite uno de lo más famoso sitios en del mundo por menos de 200 dólares! Los vuelos son hacia Oslo y Viena, cercanos al aeropuerto de Manchester y el alojamiento está en un hotel de estilo pintoresco B&B, en la ciudad encantadora de Preston, con el acceso fácil a la atracción principal de todo Londres!. ¡Sólo unos asientos vacios! ¡Usted debe actuar rápido! Envíenos un depósito de seguridad por $1500 dólares AHORA para asegurar sus asientos (reembolsaremos este más tarde en forma "de dólares de viajes", canjeables en una amplia gama de tiendas). Algunas restricciones de fecha se aplican. Referencias a Grand Theft Auto IIIEditar sección *En Algonquin, hay una avenida llamada "Bismarck Avenue". Bismarck podría ser una referencia a un buque alemán de la segunda guerra mundial. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que sea una referencia a la capital del estado estadounidense de Dakota del Norte, como sucede con otras avenidas paralelas a ésta (Albany, Columbus, Denver and Frankfort, capitales de los estados de Nueva York, Ohio, Colorado y Kentucky respectivamente). *Hay tres misiones con los mismos nombres que 3 misiones de Grand Theft Auto III: "SmackDown" ,"Rigged To Blow" y "Ransom". *Se puede conseguir la ropa de Claude en el ático de Playboy X. *En GTA III, en Callahan Point, hay un café llamado "Greasy Joe's". En Alderney hay un local con el mismo nombre. Al parecer, puede ser que Joe se haya mudado de su café a un lugar mas pequeño. *En Dukes, Steinway hay una avenida llamada Trenton Avenue, es clara referencia a un barrio de la anteriorLiberty City. *El cafe internet TW@ existe en GTA III donde se pude entrar con solo destruir uno de los vidrios y en el se encuentra una pildora este cafe tambien existe en GTA IV. Referencias a Grand Theft Auto: Vice CityEditar sección *Muchos vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV, han sido exportados a Liberty City desde Vice City. *Fly Us ofrece un viaje a Vice City por 300 dólares. Se pueden encontrar carteles de la promoción por laciudad. *Cuando Niko deba decidir entre hacer el trato con Jimmy Pegorino o matar a Dimitri Rascalov, llamará primero a Roman para pedirle consejo. Al enterarse Roman del dineral que ganaría Niko si hace el trato (Algo así de 250.000 dólares), Roman exclama por el celular "¡Con ese dinero, podemos volar a '''Vice City!". *Se exporta mucha droga desde Vice City hasta Liberty City todo en botes rápidos. *Si recorres mucho Liberty City y buscas en las estadisticas dira:Distancia recorrida:"De aqui hasta Vice City" Referencias a Grand Theft Auto: San AndreasEditar sección *Fly Us ofrece un viaje a Los Santos por 299 dólares. Se pueden encontrar carteles de la promoción por laciudad. *El aeropuerto de Liberty City ofrece un viaje a a Las Venturas por 250 dólares. Al igual que las anteriores, se pueden encontrar carteles de la promoción por la ciudad. *Durante una cita, Carmen puede mencionar que Liberty City no es un lugar para una chica como ella, pero quizás Los Santos sí lo sea. *Un programa de TV llamado "I'm rich" (Soy rico) tiene, en la introducción a veces, una imagen donde aparece Carl Johnson saltando en paracaídas. Dando a entender que posiblemente CJ se volvió millonario, famoso y goza de su vida metido en la adrenalina. *Hay otro programa que es "Póker de Las Venturas", y en una pequeña escena de la introducción puede aparecer una carretera llena de autos en llamas y, quizá, la figura de un hombre que puede ser Carl Johnson. Aparte, aparecen escenas de la ciudad "actual". Casi no ha cambiado nada. *Una de las prostitutas, Lola del Rio, nació en San Fierro, en el estado de San Andreas. *En el Cruce Estrella aparece un hombre parecido a Carl Johnson en un partido de basketball saltando hacia el aro. Luego en el mismo lugar, aparece una chica llamada "Katie Johnson" lo cual podría indicar que este jugador de basketball (CJ posiblemente) se casó con Katie (novia de San Fierro). *Carmen Ortiz una novia que se puede consegir si se meten en internet en la pagina www.Love-Meet.com, cuando sale con Niko Bellic dice que se quiere mudar a un piso en el Algonquin o a Los Santos. *En el Piso Franco de Bohan, en el suelo hay 3 CDs, en el cuál hay uno que tiene la imagen de OG Loc de San Andreas, lo que dice que posiblemente se convirtió en un rapero famoso. *En la primera cita con Michelle,ella dice que el parque esta cerrado porque lo estan remodelando al estiloLas Venturas Referencias a la Saga ManhuntEditar sección *Existen unos basureros con forma de hipopotamo que están en varios lugares de Liberty City que se parecen mucho a los basureros que se encontraban en el ZOO de Carcer City. Multijugador OnlineEditar sección http://images.wikia.com/es.gta/images/e/ef/GTA_IV_Multijugador.jpgUno de los modos multijugador. GTA IV es la primer entrega de la saga -de sobremesa- que incluye unmultijugador online con variadas formas de juego. Desde "Partida a muerte", "Bombardear la base II", "Encargo de la mafia" -individual y por equipos- "Carrera" y "Carrera GTA" en esta última se puede hacer de todo para ganar la carrera, usar armas y/o cambiar de vehículo esta permitido, "Robo de coches" -disponible individual y por equipos- hasta el "Modo libre" donde se puede explorar la ciudad libremente acompañado por hasta 15/31 jugadores más (32 jugadores en PC). El objetivo secundario -Además de el de la misión en sí- es obtener dinero para subir de nivel, con el que se obtiene ropa nueva para cambiar a nuestro personaje online. Esta disponible para PS Network, Xbox Live y Games For Windows Live. Tema Editar sección Curiosidades Editar sección *Segun los creadores del juego rockstar,decidieron no incluir personajes de anteriores sagas porque segun ellos "todos estan muertos" *Curiosamente, casi todas las acciones que podría hacer Niko Bellic, son algunas parecidas a las de Marcus Reed, protagonista de True Crime: NYC, que, también curiosamente, sus respectivos juegos se desarrollan en una misma ciudad. *Algunas páginas Webs dicen que habría una batalla entre los diseñadores de Rockstar (GTA) y Activision (True Crime), de parte de Marcus y Niko, con los respectivos juegos; True Crime: NYC y GTA IV. Que una vez trae algo curioso: Marcus Reed es el policía y Niko Bellic el criminal o antisocial. *Antes de que la versión de PC del juego saliera, muchas personas señalaban que dicha versión sería algo más aliviada que las de PS3 y Xbox 360 (dado que así tendría más ventas, teniendo en cuenta que, rebajando un poco su nivel de peso y gráficos, no se precisaría una PC de alto valor económico para ejecutar el juego). Al final, fue todo lo contrario: el juego fue mejorado en su aspecto gráfico, respecto a las versiones de consola. *En el juego, aparecen muchos guiños y parodias a íconos característicos de la ciudad de Nueva York, como la Estatua de la Felicidad, que parodia a la de la Libertad; el Cruce Estrella, que parodia al Times Square; laRotterdam Tower, que parodia al Empire State Building, entre otros. *Se mencionan varias ciudades de San Andreas y Vice City, pero en el universo de los sucesos de GTA IV, dichas localizaciones no serán las mismas que aparecieron en anteriores juego de la saga, sino que serán completamente renovadas. Por ejemplo, en Bohan, hay un cartel de Fly Us que dice: Viaje a Los Santos por $299. *En Liberty City de GTA III, GTA A y GTA: LCS, los distritos eran Portland, Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale(Además, el que parodia a Nueva Jersey estaba incluido en el Liberty State). Aquí, los distritos son Broker,Dukes, Bohan, Algonquin y Alderney. *Hay un graffiti en ciertas partes de la ciudad que tiene los nombres de Claude, Tommy Vercetti, CJ, Toni Cipriani y Victor Vance, quienes son los Protagonistas de la Tercera generación de la saga GTA. *Si nos lanzamos desde un helicóptero a gran altura hacia el agua, Niko caerá y no sufrirá daño alguno. Esto es conveniente cuando somos perseguidos en helicóptero y cuando nuestro helicóptero este cayendo. *Una de las avenidas que llevan a Meadows Park se llama Avenida Stillwater. Stilwater (con una "L") es la ciudad ficticia del rival más cercano a GTA IV, Saints Row. *En modo online (en línea) en algunos televisores se pueden ver los botones del mando Xbox 360 y al lado están las opciones de: listo (A), modelo de jugador (Y), no listo (B), nueva partida (>) y opciones (>). *Si robas un coche se puede oír que un policía dice: We have a Grand Theft Auto y dice la zona donde tu lo robaste. *En la versión PS3 se puede usar el sensor sixaxis para hacer algunas funciones del juego como recargar el arma o pilotar una lancha. *En la versión Xbox 360, en las imágenes del juego, se puede ver la versión Beta de muchas cosas. *Una de las razones por la cual no hay aviones en ningun GTA ambientado en Liberty City (Nueva York) es por que los altos ejecutivos de Rockstar Games pensaron que algunas personas harian videos de aviones chocando contra el "World Trade Center" lo que podría ser muy ofensivo para algunas personas y arruinar la credibilidad de la compañia, aunque en GTA III se muestra el Dodo y se le puso especificamente ese nombre refiriendose a la dificultad que se tenia al hacerlo volar(el dodo es un pajaro extinto que no podía volar, de allí el nombre). **Niko Bellic és el primer protagonista que sale su artwork en la portada. *En el programa de televisión I'm Rich hay un guiño de Rockstar, aparece el video de introducción a la escuela de Bully incluso aparece el escudo de la escuela. *En Mafia II cuando robas un vehiculo aparece un mensaje de la policia que dice "We have a Grand Theft Auto in the area" como en el GTA IV cuando robas un vehiculo. *En estadisticas, hay una opción bastante curiosa que indica el nivel de adicción del jugador. Algunos de los niveles son: Flipando- Con el mono- Adicto- Habito serio. *El rio Humboldt aparece en el juego rival Saints Row como Humboldt Avenue lo cual duda sobre si se uso el nombre como referencia o solo fue al azar. Tráilers Editar sección Existen 9 tráilers: *Things will be different (Las cosas serán diferentes). *Looking for that special someone (Buscando a ese alguien especial). *Move up, ladies (Hagan sitio, señoritas). *Good Lord, What are you doing? (Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo?).